User talk:MiraZoldyck568
Welcome MiraZoldyck568 }! - Darkchylde (talk) 00:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! - Darkchylde (talk) 00:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Galleries Hello there! I noticed your edits on Gon Freecss/Image Gallery.I undid them because you've added frequent images.Please make sure the image you want to upload is not already exist,and if you notice that after uploading the image,remove it from the gallery and mark it for deletion using this template Template:Delete. Thank you. -06:00, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Editing Hi! We really like your enthusiasm, but please, be careful before editing. You cannot add non-canon material (and I think videos in general) here, so we will have to remove your amv. Also, if you want information about how to use tags, links or what content you can upload, feel free to contact an admin or read the guidelines. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) On Quotes Template Some of the quotes templates that we have are quite complicated; but if you are looking for them, you can check Template:Q and Template:Quote (the simplest ones we have) and Template:Quotes (the most complicated). 03:53,1/23/2016 :I suppose I could help, but only for the templates. I am quite busy and I am not sure if I could add another wiki on my watchlist. If you need more help, you could ask the others in this wiki to help. 01:30,1/24/2016 RE: GTK I can put you on the GTK list, but I can't give you the next GTK, since I promised that to Marceline. There are two others after her, so you can have that spot. Alright? About M3wzy, I was gonna wait out the week. I don't really like ending GTK threads in the middle of the week because it throws everything off (less time to this person, more time to that person or having to start new GTK in the middle of the week). So, yeah. Just wait out the week. ~Jay^^ (talk) 23:50, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Discussion Definitely! You can post in the Forums. 05:04,2/14/2016 Re:Favour I'm afraid I wont be able to make the next background for Hunterpedia even.Sorry. -02:18, February 15, 2016 (UTC) You Are So Cool!!! Cjdevera 08:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Killia Zoldyck RE:Wordmarks Well,it depends...Can I help you with anything? -14:36, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Your Anime Boys wiki Please stop copying Gon's page to your Anime Boys Wiki. You're basically copying the infobox and all information about Gon from Hunterpedia. If you wish to create a wiki of your own, you must work on it! Stop copying because there were people who worked hard on making those templates and typing information. 00:45,2/17/2016 RE:Workmarks Shokugeki no Soma Wiki has already had its wordmark.I'll try to work on the rest but could you send me a link for each one? -04:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Signing Please sign your posts on other people's talk pages. Pigzillion (talk) 01:15, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Signature Sure you can. Marcy and I have customized signatures, too. Just remember to name your template like this: User:MiraZoldyck568/Sig1. 00:49,3/9/2016 Don't create a page called "Mira". Personal templates must have User: so they would not be counted among the wiki pages. Follow the code that I posted above. 01:34,3/9/2016 Re:Help Your current signature looks good. Anyways, if your asking for a sigi like mine, I can make it for you but you'll have to wait cause I'm still working on the background. Btw, can you use photobucket to upload your images, so we won't have lots of images in the main gallery which are not related to HxH. (You just need to insert the direct link) -02:57, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : I added the background to your talk page plus I edited your signature. Do not forget to add ~~~~~ after typing your signature code (five tildes to show the date) -15:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Backgrounds Which previous backgrounds? I suggest you have your own, especially when your wiki is not affiliated (in any way) with Hunterpedia. You can ask for help from the Community Wikia. They accept background requests and designs for the wikis. 07:05,3/16/2016 Re:Cards From the game Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection. -04:35, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Images Hey, Mira. Just here to remind you that images from other animes are not allowed in this wiki. You've been uploading lots of them for quite a time now, and I let you do what you wanted. It may get out of hand if you keep on doing it. Sooner or later, I'll delete all the non-HXH images. Let's follow the rules. Thanks. 06:12,3/25/2016 Hello :Yes, you could use Photobucket for your images. 02:44,3/26/2016 Hi Mira-San its me Ming I dont know whats going on but If you are in a war don't let that shitty bitch get to you Ming-Chan (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* 18:45, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That account looks really sketchy. Is it a fake one you made up? Pigzillion (talk) 18:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Aha. Well, I can certainly see you two being best friends. Pigzillion (talk) 19:02, March 26, 2016 (UTC)